Usuario discusión:Infinitrix
saludos/Musica ola infinitrix soy jonmillon, no nos conocemos muxo pero me alogro d conocerte . me preguto tu que as colgado los apening de one piece que si no sabras de alguna pagina o sitio donde pueda cnseguir partituras de estos opening? weno saludos y ya me diras algo me alegro de conocerte -- 16:48 12 ene 2011 (UTC) En ese caso pon algo como One Piece Wiki:Imagenes o algo por el estilo para que sea una página especial que es a lo que lleva el motivo por el que dices que creaste la pagina, en la pagina de Usuario:Monkey.D.Manyear hay varias imagenes, si quieres coger algunas para ejemplos. Pues Actualmente femenino solo esta Heraclen´s que yo sepa, me baso en los conocimientos y antiguedad y el Sr.X lleva tiempo aqui y es fundador burocrata de Beelzebub wiki, una wiki bastante nueva, la serie solo tiene dos episodios de anime actualmente. 611 mangastream(ingles) por si te interesa. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 19:28 20 ene 2011 (UTC) Chat IRC Pues consejos para tu chat, lo unico que podría decirte es que miraras las páginas de ayuda sobre el irc en mi wiki, o en yugipedia que tambien esta detallado por allí, y pues como le dije a Grandpiece, si el chat se añadiese aquí tendriáis que pedirselo a el miembro del VSTF VegaDark, y el te solucionará todas las dudas sobre los irc ya que es bastante experto en eso, solo hace falta la aprovación de los administradores para añadir el chat, y listo, luego el chat sería instalado aquí y los problemas que pudiesen ocurrir, pues para eso hay un bot en el chat para solucionarlos. Saludoss Oliver0796 (Discusión) Series de España Wiki 14:51 22 ene 2011 (UTC) Sobre los chats no tengo demasiada experiencia xD, y no te voy a preguntar porque te llevas mal con VegaDark, pero yo no le puedo pedir que instale aquí un Chat IRC, porque no soy administrador, quien debe pedirlo es Grandpiece que es el burócrata de aquí. --Oliver0796 (Discusión) Series de España Wiki 15:03 22 ene 2011 (UTC) Tranquilo Vi la discusion, se lo pedire yo a Vega Dark, *Tu con el, pues yo podria decir que no me llevo bien con Czuazerolla, 't'uve muchos problemas intentando razonar con el hace poco.' link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 15:12 22 ene 2011 (UTC) : Otra cosa Veo que ya tienes una discusión demasiado grande, y que nunca la has dividido, si no sabes como hacerlo dimelo y lo haré yo. Saludoss --Oliver0796 (Discusión) Series de España Wiki 16:44 22 ene 2011 (UTC) :Pues mira aquí yo explico como hacerlo a la comunidad de mi wiki, miralo, y si sigues sin saber como hacerlo, entra a el irc y te ayudaré desde el chat (más rapido) Saludoss amigo --Oliver0796 (Discusión) Series de España Wiki 19:32 22 ene 2011 (UTC) vaya! Veo que entendiste lo que ponía en mi blog (explico mejor de lo que pensaba xD), me alegro de haberte ayudado, otra cosa, edite la plantilla de tus mensajes archivados, y cambie la imagen Archivo:Archivar.png por Archivo:Archivador.png, borra la que dice "Archivar". Saludoss --Oliver0796 (Discusión) Series de España Wiki 20:28 22 ene 2011 (UTC) :Ok (y gracias xD) si necesitas de mi ayuda para cualquier otra duda que tengas, solo dímelo en mi discusión. Saludoss --Oliver0796 (Discusión) Series de España Wiki 20:46 22 ene 2011 (UTC) Oye ya VegaDark añadió el chat a el wiki. --link=Usuario Discusión:Oliver0796 22:17 22 ene 2011 (UTC) Plantilla franja horaria Puede que, o hayan borrado la imagen, o al haberla copiado de otra wiki sea una imagen que no está aquí. Lo único que tienes que hacer es subir una foto o repetir una de las que están.-- 18:59 23 ene 2011 (UTC) Gracias, aunque la verdad aún me quedan unos cuantos exámenes finales xD Pero me pasaré por aquí de vez en cuando ;-)-- 19:27 23 ene 2011 (UTC) /* Tú firma */ Hola Infinitrix, debes de borrar esto: Usuario:Infinitrix/Firma eso no tiene ningún sentido, esta mal, el viernes le explicare a Grandpiece como tener una firma diferente en cada wiki, así que te avisaré el viernes para que te pases por el chat, y así os explico a los dos a la vez. Saludoss --link=Usuario Discusión:Oliver0796 18:22 26 ene 2011 (UTC) :No olvides que hoy te dire lo de la firma en el chat, y por cierto ya cree mi Petición de administrador. Saludoss --link=Usuario Discusión:Oliver0796 17:13 28 ene 2011 (UTC) que hiciste¿? Copiaste el código de la plantilla usuario (junto a su uso) en tú página de usuario en lugar de poner simplemente ¿?¿? debes de arreglar eso, esa no es manera de añadir una plantilla a un artículo o página de usuario. Saludoss --link=Usuario Discusión:Oliver0796 22:23 7 feb 2011 (UTC) PD: Si no lo sabes arreglar, dímelo en mi discusión y lo arreglaré yo. Hola Hola me e puesto la plantilla de las 1000 edicines ya que ya tengo mas de 1000 ediciones espero no te moleste lo digo por si a algun usuario le llega a molestar y asi poder contar con el permiso de un administrador saludos. link=Usuario Discusión:El misterioso señor x 22:44 7 feb 2011 (UTC) 'AYUDA' entiende esto? queria escribirle un mensaje para decir que tiene que firmar en la discusion de los artículos, pero veo que lo tiene extraño y el cuadro de las instrucciones que suele aparecer a los nuevos esta borrado, con el contenido aun puesto. 14:56 12 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola oye esto, lo q paso con la imagen q subi q ya esta en la wiki es q sencillamente la corri, para q quedara mejor ubicada y pues ahora esta desactivada puedes visitar la pagina de kuro si quieres verla. COMO SE CAMBIA DE NOMBRE DE USUARIO? PORK ME E CAMBIADO MI NOMBRE DE PERFIL PERO EL USUARIO SIGUE SIENDO EL MISMO K ANTES! YA HE ENVIADO ESE MENSAJE INFINIDAD DE VECES PERO NADA NO PASA NADA DE NADA NI ME ENVIAN UN MENSAJE A MI CORREO NI NADA PARECIDO no tengo ni idea k hacer sniff... LOFISSES 21:37 21 feb 2011 (UTC) sobre eso :escribo en mayusculas para que la gente se fije mas nada mas solo era por eso muxas grax :SALU2213.176.161.201 10:25 22 feb 2011 (UTC) :*A kurahadol puede quitarselo, aunque a Elinfandew no por respecto y en cuanto a Tailesin 89... De todos modos quitar un burocrata creo que es competencia de alguien con mas cargo que yo de wikia, ya que se supone que no puedes quitarle un rango a alguien que tiene el tuyo. :*Para quitarle solo el rango a Tailesin valdria la pena no molestarles, ya que Elifandew creo que como fundador merece conservar su titulo. Este caso, como que me suena de algo, tal vez de cuando logre lo de Burocrata, hablare con Oliver del asunto. Grandpiece 07:17 24 feb 2011 (UTC) Mejorando tu discusión Hola Infinitrix, te acabo de crear esto apartir de mi plantilla personal, espero que te guste, y ademas así quedará mejor que como lo tenías puesto, borre la Plantilla:UserTalkInfinitrix, ya que añadi eso a tu nueva plantilla, cuando le añadas la info (temas generales, y otras cosas que tú quieras), la añades aquí, por cierto, también aprovecho para ponerte aquí la plantilla flotante que muestra a los usuarios que te vayan a dejar un mensaje como se firma. Saludoss --link=Usuario Discusión:Oliver0796 01:40 27 feb 2011 (UTC) :De nada, y puse a Ben beckman porque me gusta bastante esa imagen, y ademas es uno de mis personajes favoritos :P, sobre lo de "Dejar un nuevo mensaje", si es normal que no te aparezca poner un título, tendrás que ponerlo tú mismo, por ahora eso esta así en todos los Wikis. Saludoss --link=Usuario Discusión:Oliver0796 02:13 27 feb 2011 (UTC) Color de los administradores Hola Infinitrix, he añadido algo nuevo a el Wiki, aquí lo tienes. Eso solo lo tendremos los administradores de aquí, ahora cada uno tendrá que escoger un color y yo lo añadiré en el Mediawiki, así que desde que puedas dime el color que quieres. Saludoss --link=Usuario Discusión:Oliver0796 20:02 27 feb 2011 (UTC) Novedades de la Wiki Se recomienda a los usuarios pasar por el Blog sobre las Novedades Importantes de la Wiki, para entender algunas cosas, desde alli este mes pueden ver como acceder facilmente al VPD y tambien otras cosas como el Proyecto Episodios a quien le interesa apuntarse para ayudar al crecimiento de la wiki. --Grandpiece 10:35 28 feb 2011 (UTC) :Listo, me equivoque y regirigi la página, pero lo arregle, ya borre la redirreción "ÑaÑa", así que no hay problema. Saludoss --link=Usuario Discusión:Oliver0796 00:00 1 mar 2011 (UTC) Lo de ayer Hola, parece que ya viste lo que paso, me parecio extraño todo aquello despues de que me hablaras de lo de tu canal de you tube firmando y bajo aquello con tu firma a medias, asi que investigue mire que habia pasado en la actividad reciente y descubri al culpable, de todos modos aunque la hubiera añadido entera hubiera mirado antes tu ultima contribucion en mi discusion(cosa mas facil que buscar algo ocurrido hace horas) aunque no fueras administrador para no echarte la culpa de lo que hizo otro. *Cual es tu nombre de usuario en you tube? yo encontre este: http://www.youtube.com/user/Infinitrix pero por el tiempo que hace que esta abandonado dudo que sea este, lo digo porque de momento no me aparece ningun otro nombre de amigo. Grandpiece 07:35 1 mar 2011 (UTC) 5000 ediciones Muy buena, en cuanto a lo azul y Luffy y Teach que salen en paginas, no te preocupes que se arreglara(era para fondo del wiki). Por cierto envie ayer un mensaje a tu msn, mira el mensaje que te envie y contestame en el mio que opinas Grandpiece 09:01 9 mar 2011 (UTC) pasaba por tu discucion para saludarte y gracias ! cualquier problema te preguntare. *El anterior Mensaje es de FelipexXx Grandpiece 09:16 12 mar 2011 (UTC) Quien ha dicho que me haya ido? Haaa.. si lo dije yo... memoria esta... Volver volvere... y gracias por desearme suerte... y Gracias por mantener este sitio en pie (Os esta quedando genial) Un saludo: 17:54 14 mar 2011 (UTC) esta bien no me molesta :D La plantilla para esos, la creo un usuario que iba tocando las cosas y creando plantillas, lo arreglare haciendo tablas del color la de Bellamy y Sarquis y listo link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 14:46 26 mar 2011 (UTC) pregunta Hola, esto se lo iba a preguntar a el usuario GranPiece pero ya que eres un administrador me sabras responder ya que me dijieron que cualquier pregunta se la aga a un administrador en vez de acer un blog mira la pregunta es esta, ¿puedo poner un episodio completo en la pagina del episodio ( ejemplo: episodio 1 y pondria un video donde esta el episodio entero.) solo eso preguntaba para no tener prolbemas despues, solo para saver si era si o no, te agradeceria que me respondas thumb|left|:) Buretto9 15:05 2 abr 2011 (UTC) gracias Gracias por decirmelo, tratare de subir imagenes como los primeros episodios con el significado abajo de lo que pasa en la imagen. thumb|left|:) Buretto9 17:50 2 abr 2011 (UTC) imagenes Hola, una pregunta, queria poner una imagen en la pagina de luffy en donde estan las imagenes de cada cosa y como estubo en los videojuegos y sagas, pero es que no se como agregar una imagen y no tiene el coso azul para agregar, como lo ago? Buretto9 17:25 3 abr 2011 (UTC) Vandalismo Un usuario no registrado esta blanqueando las paginas: http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Discusi%C3%B3n:2.138.145.7 150px|Usuario:Lorenzo0507[[Usuario:Lorenzo0507|''Lorenzo0507]] | (Discusion) Usuario Discusión:Lorenzo0507Usuario Discusión:Lorenzo0507 17:39 4 abr 2011 (UTC) :Listo, ya me encarge yo de bloquear la ip y revetir las ediciones. --link=Usuario Discusión:Oliver0796 17:43 4 abr 2011 (UTC) ¿? Hola, una pregunta amigo, tu saves que anda pasando con las paginas de los personajes como zoro o sanji o asi, yo ago clik en el nombre de zoro y me aparecia un "jejeje" y nada, tu saves algo de eso?, o quien lo ase. Buretto9 17:42 4 abr 2011 (UTC) :Respondido por Lorenzo0507 en la página de discusión de Buretto9. --link=Usuario Discusión:Oliver0796 17:47 4 abr 2011 (UTC) imagenes Hola, una pregunta porque hay imagenes que no se pueden subir, queria aser un blog con fotos de internet que tenian la medida casi igual alas fotos de la pagina pero me dice que no se puede por el formato, que me aconsejarias, porque casi siempre es sobre lo escrito de la imagen como "JPG" Buretto9 01:57 5 abr 2011 (UTC) AYUDA Oye disculpa es que reciente mente cree una plantilla (en otra wiki) es un plantilla de personaje pero el problema es que al moneto de pegarla en un articulo las letras aparecen en blanco podrias darle una checada para ver que feu lo que hice mal ; por favor http://es.saintseiya.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla:Personaje Si no puedes yo entendere Gracias Soy Satariel VANDALISMO Cuidado que ultimamente varias IPS no registradas causan vandalismo asi que '''si ves ediciones por parte de alguien no registrado' miralas y bloquealas si causan daños y revierte los daños. Aunque no se acabaran ya que alguien esta jugando con chips de telefonica para hacer vandalismo, Oliver ya hablo con Vegadark a ver si desde wikia pueden hacer algo. TE ADVIERTO POR SI ENTRAS Y VES QUE EL VANDALISMO NO ACABA. Por cierto dentro de poco estare ausente asi que los mensajes iran para oliver y tu. --link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 16:59 5 abr 2011 (UTC) akuma no mi ¿cuantas akuma no mi hay? yo creo ke rondan los 70 pero no estoy seguro! Bob.D.Mikelthumb Re:Código¿? Pues en tu plantilla de discusión tienes el código añadido arriba por ejemplo xD, es este: Saludoss --link=Usuario Discusión:Oliver0796 21:21 5 abr 2011 (UTC) 620 español (por si te interesa) link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 19:56 6 abr 2011 (UTC) AYUDA otra ves es que ese es el problema no se como cambiarle el color *me peudes decir como cambiarle el color porfavor Soy Satariel piratas de arlong hola, queria avisarte que hay que cambiar el nombre de familia de arlong ya que su nombre real es piratas de arlong Omnihallows 13:52 8 abr 2011 (UTC) 3a reunion general *La 3a reunion queda convocada que comenzara dentro unos dias(23 o 24) por Gandulfo, es para discutir asuntos sobre el wiki, mira este anterior reunion si no te acuerdas, te aviso porque eres administrador y es algo importante. Si quieres comentar algun problema ve a la 3ª Reunión General ''' link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 12:38 11 abr 2011 (UTC) INFO Hola, ya que eres un administrador nesesitaba que me respondan una pregunta, ¿como puedo poner la informacion de los muros de cada episodio? osea cuando voy a un episodio me aparece el muro gris en donde esta la foto con imagenes de el ep y la informacion de cuando salio al haire y el nombre en japones y los openings y endings, te lo pregunto porque no se si lo puede aser un usuario o un administrador te agradeceria si me respondes esa pregunta saludos Buretto9 14:36 1 may 2011 (UTC) injusticia hola oye ha habido algo injusto, veras edite por completo la apgina de fisher tiger con informacion completa imagenes donde corresponde e incluso mejoradas, personalidad ,historia y grandpiece me las revierte a como estaba antes con poca informacion y suelta, podrias decirle que lo revierta como estaba no quiero pnerlo todo de nuevo paso a paso me costo demasiadoOmnihallows 15:48 2 may 2011 (UTC) Novedades del Wiki Estoy de paso. Como eres administrador(por si tienes alguna idea ya que abrire el blog de las novedades) quiero decirte Este fin de semana voy a preparar el blog con normas(basandome sin pasarme(sin copiar) en normas de la inglesa). Una de ellas sera para tratar sobre el '''problema de las galerias(que por ejemplo en esta pagina esta bien expuesta) en general explicar como debe usarse el apartado. Este fin de semana mas que editar analizare normas de la inglesa(que ya vi pero repasare) que parezcan importantes. Ya que hay que imponer un control sobre esto. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 11:30 3 may 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola Infinitrix queria habisarte que mi que estoy modificando algunas galerias ya que en varias hay imagenes repetidas o innecesarias. Atte --Niaku 25 02:14 4 may 2011 (UTC) Ayudame... Hola Infinitrix queria preguntarte si puedes ayudarme con la pagina del Govierno Mundial, es que esta mal redactada y yo no puedo sola. Por cierto: encantada de conocerte. MiniPusa 17:53 16 may 2011 (UTC) Pregunta Pues me gustaria ponerle esta plantilla a los articulos Boa Hancock, Buggy y Nefertari Vivi pues estos articulos de personajes estan bastantes completos como para ponerle esta plantilla. Aunque no estoy seguro. Espero tu respuesta. Saludos!! 150px|Usuario:Lorenzo0507[[Usuario:Lorenzo0507|''Lorenzo0507]] | [[Usuario Discusión:Lorenzo0507|(Discusion)]] Usuario Discusión:Lorenzo0507Usuario Discusión:Lorenzo0507 20:41 17 may 2011 (UTC)'' Lo siento mucho Lo siento por lo de las categorias, no volveré a hacerlo, perdoname por favor, no era mi intención =( SilverSatonix 16:39 20 may 2011 (UTC) Venganza Dile a Grandpiece que habra venganza y el sabe por que. Shashimi 17:52 29 may 2011 (UTC) Bueno ya le pregunte en su discusion sin respuesta, lo peor que puedo haberle hecho sera revertir alguna edicion suya. AHORA LO IMPORTANTE(Reconocimiento) Bola ha felicitado a la wiki y a toda nuestra comunidad, ya que la editorial Planeta DeAgostini se ha fijado en nosotros y nos ha citado en su Facebook. Y que sigamos asi. Todo esto hace mas importante las reglas y reformas. Voy a hacer un foro para celebrarlo entre hoy y mañana y actualizare el mediawiki. A partir del dia 11 volvere ya para ayudar activamente de nuevp. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 08:54 3 jun 2011 (UTC) Plantillas Hola los admis podriais arreglar las plantillas ya que solo tenéis de las tripulaciones y no todas en vez de Personajes, barcos, armas o objectos, técnicas o habilidades, ciudades y islas que son las que se usan mucho solo tenes aquellas justas que que si aportas sobre un civil no hay plantilla o pirata sin plantilla propia se por experiencia que es mejor como digo ya que son 5 plantillas mínimas que se utilizan para la mayoría de las cosas quedando mucho mejor y dando mejor imagen, y bueno por ultimo que si una sección no se escriba que no aparezca pro que por ejemplo con los sombrero de paja Nami no tiene fruta y bien que sale esa sección que no debería pero eso es lo mínimo XD parecerá que soy exigente pero es que es una lata aportar algo aquí tengo echo en otras wiki y son de lo mas sencillas y fáciles de usar XD --Crujeiras Alberto 23:16 5 jun 2011 (UTC) Cumple ¡Infinitrix, felicidades! :D --link=Usuario Discusión:Oliver0796 20:15 9 jun 2011 (UTC) FELICIDADES Infinitrix que te la pases bien en tu día un saludo cordial de tu amigo :)--Jaguar (Mi discusión) 20:29 9 jun 2011 (UTC) Elecciones Hola Infinitrix, como ya habrás visto, Grandpiece se retira de Wikia y tenemos mucho trabajo por delante, necesitaré de tu ayuda. En primer lugar, empezar las elecciones para el nuevo burócrata, y de paso como tenemos algunos usuarios muy activos, podríamos nombrar a un nuevo administrador (o reversor), yo me encargaré de dar el aviso a los usuarios de las elecciones con el wikia.js y de añadir un foro donde tratar el tema, tú encargate de mantener vigilado el Wiki, y de resolver cualquier duda que tengan los usuarios. Otra cosa, yo no estoy interesado en ser el nuevo burócrata de One Piece Wiki, y como tú eres el único administrador activo aparte de mi, quizá sí quieras ser burócrata, en caso que sí quisieras, sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo como administrador en el Wiki, Saludoss --link=Usuario Discusión:Oliver0796 10:53 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Pienso igual que Oliver y cuentas con mi total apoyo para el puesto de burócrata. PD: Escribi esto aqui por si no puedo votar en las elecciones para que cuente como mi voto.--Jaguar (Mi discusión) 15:46 23 jun 2011 (UTC) :Ya me encarge yo de eso. --link=Usuario Discusión:Oliver0796 23:11 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Hasta que vuelva Me he asomado para votar nuevo admin,darte las gracias por extrañarme y despedirme, yo tambien os extrañare(ahora tengo recuperaciones, sin embargo regresare por las Navidades, ya que pasare al Grado Superior y quiero ver que puedo superar sin problemas el 1er trimestre). *Veo que la gente te apoya de burocrata lo veo perfecto, es tu era(de Barbablanca(Yo) a Teach(tu) igual que en la serie), no se si te lo dije(posiblemente si) te propuse a Gandul de admin porque fuiste tu quien planto cara cuando Lex puse por error lo de admin y eso a la hora de elegir ya que habia 5 admin y 2 ausentes(kurahadol y jonmillon) se me quedo y como pense que valdria la pena tener una administracion completa revise el tiempo que llevabas aqui y tus contribuciones y te crei perfecto para el sitio. En fin, suerte futuro burocrata y hasta el dia en que regrese. --link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 11:01 26 jun 2011 (UTC) Gracias por el apoyo,jaja creo que tienes razón con lo de las Eras ;) link=Usuario:infinitrixlink=Usuario Discusión:Infinitrix 21:22 26 jun 2011 (UTC) Felicidades Felicidades por el puesto de Burócrata muy merecido te lo tenias estoy seguro, de que sabrás ocupar bien el lugar de Grandpiece es una lástima lo que le paso a el pero, hay que mirar al futuro y no al pasado confió en que Grandpiece regresara bueno ya sabes que si necesitas que te ayude en algo por aquí un mensaje bastara para que me ponga a tus ordenes bueno muchas Felicidades por tu ascenso :). PD: Que envidia me das yo llevo más tiempo que tu y no he conseguido ningún ascenso importante pero no me molesta así que no importa mucho --Jaguar (Mi discusión) 01:56 27 jun 2011 (UTC). no he conseguido ningún ascenso importante '''pero ya que mas se le puede hacer XD. ¿Como se pone una imagen? Hola. Al ser nueva, me gustaría que me dijeses como se ponen las fotos, omo en tu página de usuario.Eva Peso Adán 12:11 27 jun 2011 (UTC) Burócrata Vaya, había olvidado avisarte de que ya tienes el flag de burócrata. Bueno, cerraré ahora mismo la votación para administrador, los pocos usuarios que se han molestado a votar lo han hecho por el usuario Lorenzo0507, por lo tanto en cuanto puedas añádele el flag de administrador, yo me encargo de informarle a él. Saludoss --link=Usuario Discusión:Oliver0796 18:45 1 jul 2011 (UTC) Gracias por el flag de administrador, aportare en todo lo que pueda en la wiki, Saludos!!! 150px|Usuario:Lorenzo0507[[Usuario:Lorenzo0507|Lorenzo0507]] | [[Usuario Discusión:Lorenzo0507|''(Discusion)]] Usuario Discusión:Lorenzo0507Usuario Discusión:Lorenzo0507 23:46 1 jul 2011 (UTC)'' Hola Hola Y ahora a cantar el Sake de Binks y un saludo 13:30 5 jul 2011 (UTC) Categorias El problema de las categorías innecesarias nunca se soluciono, por lo que cuando puedas votes para decidir cuales se quedaran y las que seran borradas. Saludos! 100px|link=Usuario:Lorenzo0507|Pasate por mi usuario120px|link=Usuario:Lorenzo0507(Discutamos)' 04:25 11 jul 2011 (UTC) hola Hola Infinitrix, ¿como has estado?, tiempo si hablar =D. Mira quisiera saber si puedes agragar a To Love Ru Wiki como una wikialiada, es para ayudarla ya que no tiene muchos usuarios (y de hecho yo eh sido el unico activo desde hace algun tiempo). Si aceptas, por favor avisasme, aqui esta el link de esa wiki: http://es.toloveru.wikia.com/wiki/To_love_ru_Wiki. Antentamente Kris Tennyson 19:14 20 jul 2011 (UTC). Ok ok, listo ya lo hice =). Espero que esto ayude a esa wiki. Muchas grasias por ayudar Kris Tennyson 20:24 20 jul 2011 (UTC). el link hola, mira estube viendo el link y note que estab malo, ya que al oprimirlo se va a la pagina en la que se crean las wikis. No se que metodo usaste, pero te voy a decir el que yo use: solo tienes que poner solo uno de estos [] y dentro pones la pagina (http://es.toloveru.wikia.com/wiki/To_love_ru_Wiki) le das a la barra de espacio y pones el nombre de la wiki (To Lover Ru Wiki). Asi quedaria To Love Ru, dale al boton fuente para que lo entiendas mejor. Atentamene Kris Tennyson 15:49 21 jul 2011 (UTC). Ya me encargue yo-- 19:07 21 jul 2011 (UTC) Vacaciones Hola Infinitrix saludos el motivo de mi mensaje, es para solicitar que me retires mis poderes de reversor motivos bueno el primero es que como te abras dado cuenta no edito mucho, no porque no quiera si no porque no puedo además de que el jueves me voy de vacaciones y no estaré disponible por lo menos 1 semana, además de que el motivo por lo que conservaba mis poderes es para revertir algunas ediciones basura que me encontraba pero madamas esto no quiere decir que renuncio a la wiki, seguiré editando pero de vez en cuando bueno eso es todo si quieres dale mis poderes a otro usuario que quieras o si te parece regresármelos cuando edite con mayor regularidad pero es decisión tuya bueno saludos y adiós.--Jaguar (Mi discusión) 01:15 27 jul 2011 (UTC) : Muchas gracias por entenderlo y por apoyarme regresare lo mas pronto que pueda, e intentare ser mas activo pero mientras tanto muchas gracias y nos vemos pronto.--Jaguar (Mi discusión) 02:55 28 jul 2011 (UTC) Hey ayudaaaa Tengo una foto para el West Blue de lo cual no tienen y no lo puedo poner no se porque me puedes ayudar aca esta la foto thumb hola soy nuevo encantado de formar parte del wikiaCharly97 20:07 19 oct 2011 (UTC) Ok, me tomo por sorpresa al ver ese mensaje, ya que no estuve en casa todo el dia, aun asi gracias por el ascenso. 04:08 5 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola infinitrix. Tengo un problema y es k no se poner una imagen en laplantilla de usuario Me podrias explicar como se ace?Inazio98 21:06 5 dic 2011 (UTC) Y otra cosa k tampoco se como ablar o publicar(lo k se aga) en los blogsInazio98 21:10 5 dic 2011 (UTC) Como estas? Hola de nuevo, al igual que yo hoy has regresado tras un tiempo, espero que todo te ande bien. Posdata: Los admin me han permitido conservar el flag de admin y volver a ejercer de admin de nuevo. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 21:21 5 dic 2011 (UTC) Ola otra vez. Me podias explicar tambn como se crean o de donde se sacan las imagenes de los capitulo para ponerlos aqui Inazio98 14:28 6 dic 2011 (UTC) He ido al chat y no estabas conectao. Igual no coincidimos. Tu intenta ponerlo en mi discursion.Inazio98 16:15 6 dic 2011 (UTC) Es que inicialmente les cambiaba el nombre pero no bastaba con eso, tambien se debe colocar su nuevo enlace a la pagina en que estaba, y como en esta wiki mas de la mitad de las imagenes tienen ese problema, lo unico que se puede hacer es solo controlar las imagenes que son subidas recientemente, tampoco he tenido mucho tiempo libre, y he estado tambien borrando FanArts e imagenes sin uso, y añadiendoles las licencias y el origen a las imagenes antiguas. Esa es la razon por la que ya no renombro las imagenes, solo a unas pocas me tomo el tiempo para renombrarlas añadirle el enlace correcto a la pagina, aquellas que tienen varios enlaces y las que son "unicas" por asi decirlo Y tambien no puedo renombra las mas de 5000 imagenes que no tienen el nombre apropiado, por eso, por ahora controlo las que son subidas recientemente, y ademas aunque uno diga que solo basta con que la renombre un administrador, tambien los usuarios deben cooperar subiendo las imagenes con el nombre apropiado, eso es lo unico que pido. Saludos! 23:55 9 dic 2011 (UTC) Ola. Soy yo otra vez y te pido k le eches un vistazo al artculo goberno mundial sobre todo donde sa abla sobre los tres grandes poderes por k no se entiende na y como yo no se de k abla no puedeo kanbiarlo. Te importaria arreglarlo?Inazio98 15:59 15 dic 2011 (UTC) Injusticia No ise nada y a lo que hacian flood no le baneabas y a mi si que injusto http://img512.imageshack.us/img512/7859/68577nq2.gif[[Usuario:Lucaselmejor123|''Soy Lucaselmejor123 '']] [[Usuario Discusión:Lucaselmejor123|'' El Crack del Futbol.]] http://img512.imageshack.us/img512/7859/68577nq2.gif Hola Me alegro que sigas con nosotros aunque sea como moderador. Eres de los pocos antiguos usuarios de cuando yo ingrese que les veo activos por aqui por lo tanto uno de los que considero mas cercanos a mi. Deberias votar en el VPD si te interesa alguno de esos personajes o por si quieres proponer alguno. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 12:58 17 mar 2012 (UTC) Otra cosa, Si ves a un IDIOTA estropeando paginas y creando otras tontas, no te preocupes, como reversor si quieres puedes revertir sus ediciones, aunque con las '''Rapi Tareas'(no se si los reversores podran usar eso) puedo eliminar todas las ediciones de ese usuario, por lo que aunque le veas haciendo mucho vandalismo con pulsar una tecla puedo arreglarlo. *'Posdata': Si ves nombres tontos haciendo vandalismo es ese usuario, por desgracia por mas que le bloqueemos puede volver sin embargo gracias a que ya se como se usan las Rapi Tareas ya no resultara tan molesto borrar sus ediciones como antes. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 13:21 17 mar 2012 (UTC) Tanto tiempo xD Raro?, pues te había dicho muchas veces que venía a esta wiki pero no editaba xD. Con respecto a lo otro, me va bien, supongo que a ti también XD Grosoemanuel ¿Me reconoces? Supongo que no, te conozco de otra Wikia y tu igual me conoces, queria ver si aun te conectabas en el chat de la wiki para explicarte. Caballero Esqueleto Brook (discusión) 00:58 24 ago 2012 (UTC) Bueno, no se si eres de españa o de donde, para fijar una hora Caballero Esqueleto Brook (discusión) 21:52 24 ago 2012 (UTC) Archivo Ya borre el anterior archivo, pero el que subiste lo renombre y todo. Mira, si te fijas hace mucho se añadió una Advertencia en la misma pagina, te recomiendo que lo leas, ya que los archivos deben tener su licencia, y nombre coherente, saludos. 02:57 12 jul 2013 (UTC)